


【双子北】低热（十一）

by BunnyMaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 08:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15659079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyMaster/pseuds/BunnyMaster
Summary: ①本次更新内容的时间点在六月初，双子二年级，北三年级②稻荷崎邪教CP双子北，tag会打侑北、治北和双子北，始终是等边三角形CP，请慎入③预计以北信介、宫侑、宫治三种视角展开，本次更新为宫侑视角④ABO世界观，加入大量作者的二次设定⑤篇幅预计为中篇，近期更新将连载一段时间的全年龄内容





	【双子北】低热（十一）

高中男生往往对性事有一股粗俗直率的兴趣，侑和治并非例外。尤其是关上门在他们自己的寝室谈论类似的话题时，发言更是肆无忌惮。例如，给同班的女生打分，基本上由脸、胸部和屁股的质量决定。兄弟二人兴趣一致地喜欢巨乳，同年级队友的嗜好他们也了解得差不多了。这些已知内容没什么可讨论的，为了找个新鲜的话题，侑带头开始猜测前辈们的性癖。  
像是阿兰君，看起来是美式风格的身强力壮，说不定是个萝莉控。像是大耳前辈，天天板着个脸严肃又正经，没准意外的喜欢人妻NTR那种不伦的题材。他说得滔滔不绝，然而北信介的形象像大坝一样阻拦在他面前，彻底截断话语的流淌。  
他实在无法把北前辈和性联系起来。  
尴尬的沉默持续了好几分钟，直到治吃完那盒冰淇淋才结束。治舔干净勺子，慢慢说出一个词。  
“鲑鱼。”  
他记得治吃的那盒冰淇淋是鲑鱼口味的。姑且不论是哪家大脑缺氧的生产商决定把如此诡异的口味作为商品发售，也不提老妈是不是被低到不可思议的折扣迷花了眼才把这东西买回来，仅仅是居然毫无怨言还能吃得很美味的治就足够让他佩服了。  
“我知道这是鲑鱼味的！”  
他没好气地回应。  
“我说的是北前辈。”  
治把空荡荡的盒子放到地上，双手背到脑后。  
“那个人应该会像鲑鱼一样吧，竭尽全力游回故乡。然后找一条差不多的鲑鱼，你洒卵子我洒精子，完成繁殖的任务。”  
“也是呢。”  
想一想那位两道眉毛总能连成一条毫无起伏的直线的前辈，侑觉得自家兄弟的比喻非常精妙。冷冰冰的，机械化的，遵循生理周期，不带一点多余的情感。就算将来有了孩子，估计北前辈也会像完成监督给的训练课题似的，把必要的事项一件一件列出来，一丝不苟地做好，再一条一条划掉。  
“其他人倒是很容易想象出和平时相反的模样，可是热情奔放的北前辈……还是饶了我吧。”  
揉着头发，侑无奈地说。  
“那个人的热情和冷漠的表现，大概也就是活鱼和冻鱼的区别。”  
治辛辣地评论道。  
虽然他的兄弟自称要做个善待他人的好人，但侑最清楚那不过是专门表现给外人看的假象。治本质上也是个自我中心的混蛋，一旦态度尖锐起来，杀伤力甚至能超过自己。侑有充分的理由这样认为，因为被那家伙痛揍最多次的倒霉鬼就是他本人。  
治的说法让他在内心建立了这个等式：北前辈=鲑鱼。  
当时他们是一年级的毛头小子，结识北前辈还不到一年，很多认知偏差尚未纠正。在那之后，他们才知晓那个人并不是机器人，甘愿被那个人关照和管教。假如那个人某一天突然消失不见，他们肯定寝食难安。  
然而，北前辈=鲑鱼的等式，比他想象得更为根深蒂固。即使他发现自己喜欢上那个人，等式的一笔一划依然写在心上。  
正因如此，最近一周让他产生了现实、幻想与梦境相互混淆的不适感。记忆朦胧飘忽，像是被某种柔软而坚韧的纱布所笼罩。但是感觉无比真切，五官的反馈，高昂的情绪，让他触碰到的一切显得鲜艳又饱满。他几乎忘记了他们曾认定北前辈冷漠的时候仿佛一条冻鱼。那怎么可能呢，他想，鄙夷着兄弟二人过去的偏见。那头猎物如此美丽，如此强大，有血有肉，温暖诱人。他们都被他迷住了，就像发情期的野兽，散发出渴望交配的气息。那个人的味道让空气变得浓厚黏稠，吸引他们竞相呼吸吞咽，沉迷其中不可自拔。  
后来，侑以为自己做了个酣畅淋漓的梦。这个梦真实得让他心生疑惑，又愉快到让他不愿醒来。  
他曾经做过类似的梦，就是他和银说过的“挑战强者”。即使是在梦中，那头漂亮的猎物仍旧无比棘手。他偶尔能压制住他，可惜尚未咬下去，对方便挣脱了。猎物的顺势反击撞碎梦境，硬生生把他撞醒。  
受到现实生活的启发，在这次的梦里，他不再是孤身狩猎。兄弟围猎，配合默契。他们终于能够一起品尝期待已久的猎物，就像他们从小到大所习惯的那样，分享所有的美味与苦果。  
性爱的味道奇妙无比，最大胆的幻想和最夸张的色情作品都无法彻底传达出其中滋味。  
曾经的沉闷、燥热和令他们心急如焚的冲动全部化为不受控制的烈火，燃烧出一辈子也不会忘记的快感。头脑阵阵发麻，身体失控地耸动起伏，总想再激烈一些。北前辈就好像是专门为了他们而存在，为了让他们感到舒服而存在，最擅长引得他们按捺不住。  
后背撞到柜子，下颌压住脸颊。他们强硬地压住他，占有他。两个人的体重加起来沉得要命，那个人根本不可能推开。肌肤重叠的感觉非常幸福，北前辈哭泣着高潮的表情从他体内拽出一股滚烫的欲望。  
这真的是梦吗？  
脑子里咔哒一声轻响，犹如钥匙插入钥匙孔转动锁芯的声音，刺到了剧烈跳动的心脏。  
北前辈=鲑鱼。  
侑捡起不久前当成破铜烂铁丢弃的等式，高高举起，把它当成自我辩护的坚实盾牌。  
无论是活鱼还是死鱼，摸起来肯定冷冰冰的引人不快。别说是对着它勃起了，说不定本来硬挺的被这么一搞也会萎靡不振。眼前这位被他们侵犯的北前辈显然是距离鲑鱼最远、和鲑鱼截然相反的生物，所以这肯定是一个梦。  
难得的美梦，他们当然要尽情为所欲为。  
关于鲑鱼溯河产卵洄游的知识反而为他引发了奇异的联想。鲑鱼群长途跋涉，逆流而上，不眠不休，历经千辛万苦抵达产卵场。它们不再有漂亮的鳞片和鲜亮的颜色，残破的躯体挣扎着产卵，然后死去。这一切多么接近他们对那个人所做的事情。逼迫他，挤压他，折磨他，撕碎他的反抗，使他顺从于他们的欲望。侑能感到那个人在后退，不停地后退、后退、后退，直到再也无法后退。逃不掉，躲不开，如同被生理本能驱使的鲑鱼。他咬住猎物好看的脖子，把牙齿深深插入最脆弱的地方，就像用性器冲破内脏深处。他们要把北前辈做到精疲力竭、遍体鳞伤，让他受精，让他怀孕，让他为他们而生，让他为他们而死。  
侑记得自己曾用手指滑过北前辈的喉咙和下巴，然后放在双唇之间，爱抚牙齿。那个人驯服地含住他的手指，轻轻吮吸，舌头缠绕指尖。温热的舔舐愈合了他射精后近乎崩毁的感知。最先苏醒的是嗅觉。他闻到了汗水的气味和血的气味，并不确定是谁的，不过情欲的味道确凿无疑属于他们三人共有。  
他是个独占欲很强的人，他认为生命中最重要的事物是无法与人分享的，但治和北信介是仅存的例外。治是他的同胞兄弟，从出生起同吃同住，身上有着和他一模一样的气息，在他们懂得何为独吞何为分享的概念之前便奠定了共有的既成事实。至于北前辈，那个人特别好，太好了，那么好，所以必须是他的。只要北前辈成为他的所有物，他可以把他的一切献给那个人。他确信治抱有分毫不差的想法，无论如何都要将北前辈据为己有，在这一点上决不让步。围猎的猎物理所应当属于兄弟共有，他们自然而然得出默契的结论。  
他们已经在那个人的体内留下无法抹消的标记，那个人只能成为他们的所有物。  
他想得清清楚楚的，就连数学考试的时候他的脑子都没像梦中这么好用。他的想法这般强烈，以至于他觉得自己醒来后也不会淡忘分毫。他打算就这样告诉治，然后他们一起向北前辈告白。他们不接受拒绝，北前辈必须是他们的。  
侑在睡梦中翻了个身。他的肩膀撞上某样硬邦邦的东西，有点痛却不足以让他醒来。迷迷糊糊的，他感到治睡在离自己不远的地方，又觉得北前辈应该还在他们中间。他伸手去搂那个人，碰到的只有空气，但握紧的手指还是抓住了一头圆滚滚、一头细长的东西，宛如掌握了梦里实实在在的感觉。稍稍满足的他回归梦乡，直至被耀眼的光斑隔着眼皮晃到不得安宁。皱起眉头，他本能地向一侧躲开。逐渐升高的阳光仿佛故意与他作对，追着他的脸晒个不停。他继续躲，当躲避的动作超过某个特定的幅度，摇摇欲坠的平衡随之破碎。伴随“咚”的响声，他的脑袋狠狠砸到地板，疼得他立刻清醒。  
头部与地面的冲突造成了短暂的眩晕。等眼睛适应清晨的光线，视力随之恢复正常。侑揉着头顶撞痛的地方，从贴近地板的位置向上望去。他先看到一张和自己很像的脸，正专心致志地阅读便签纸上的内容。与此同时，位于他视线终点的门传来钥匙开锁的声音，随即敞开一道缝隙。角名细细的眼睛和半张脸从门缝里探出，谨慎地观察着室内的情况。  
“原来是你们呀。”  
角名叹了一口气，说，声音里半是疑惑半是失落。  
几乎在对方开口的同时，治急忙将手里的便签纸和一个好像药瓶的东西塞进裤袋里，动作快得惊人，比全力以赴的快攻还要迅速，能与抢走盘中最后一块炸鸡的速度媲美。  
“……早。”  
治面不改色地问候道。侑注意到治的手指异样地收拢，指尖捏在一起，短短的指甲相互摩擦，发出轻微的咔咔声。  
奇怪，治怎么忽然跟自己的指甲过不去？  
治常常被别人认为是宫兄弟里比较冷静沉稳的一个，但侑知道这仅仅是治面无表情所造成的假象。与其说治处变不惊，不如说那家伙懒得调整表情。两人毕竟当了将近十七年的兄弟，他很了解那家伙不为人知的小动作小习惯。例如，治在极度紧张的时候会啃咬指甲，不过自从他们开始打排球之后就尽量避免这样做了。取而代之的是摩擦指甲的嗜好，宛如让指甲彼此撕咬自相残杀似的。  
“早。”  
角名推开门，侧身走进更衣室，迟疑片刻，吸了吸鼻子。  
“空气清新剂的味道好重。你们该不会是打架的时候把备品的瓶子砸坏了吧？”  
“不知道。”  
治转身背对角名，漫不经心地说。那家伙瞥了他一眼，扬头示意他赶快起身，然后拿出一根棒棒糖，开始拆包装纸。包装纸发出的响动听起来特别耳熟。他下意识地望向右手掌心，发现自己手中也有一根一模一样的棒棒糖。满头雾水的侑扶着储物柜站起来，恰巧肚子也发出了咕噜噜的饥饿呐喊。  
“对了，北前辈没来吗？”  
弯腰打开柜子，角名随口问道。  
醒来不久的侑依然不在状况，听角名这样说，便开始东张西望寻找北前辈的身影。只听“嘶啦”一声，棒棒糖的包装纸硬生生被治扯成两半。面对近在咫尺的食物，治竟然罕见地神情恍惚。意识到这是虎口夺食的好机会，侑一口叼走兄弟攥住的棒棒糖。他转念一想，意识到从治那里强抢食物的怨恨太过可怕，于是不情愿地把自己那个未拆封的棒棒糖塞进对方手中。  
“这样就扯平啦。”  
含着棒棒糖，他口齿不清地说。  
治一言不发地拽住他的领口，使劲把他往门口扯。侑感到自己被领子勒得眼冒金星，拼命挣扎才抓住了重要的数学作业，随即小腿狠狠磕在长凳边沿，胫骨处清脆的撞击声令他痛不欲生。  
“至于么！我就抢了一个剥好的棒棒糖呀！”  
他的惨叫和辩解显然没有引发治的怜悯之情，自己就这样被对方一路拖了出去。角名眼疾手快地躲到旁边，嘴里嘟囔着“我可不负责和监督解释哦”之类不讲队友情谊的台词，无意阻止治的暴行。  
可恶，角名这个混蛋，根本就是在幸灾乐祸吧！  
侑生气地对角名竖起中指，却在门框上撞个正着。很快，角名的嘲笑被隔离在门扉之后，可他面临的状况没有丝毫好转。更惨的是他不小心呛到了，咳嗽不停，被甜甜的柑橘味口水弄得头晕眼花。正当他以为自己濒临窒息的时候，治终于停下脚步，把他摔在地上。  
“咳咳咳……治你这个混蛋！到底要做什么呀！”  
这一次，侑是真的愤怒了。他跳起来扑到治的身上，反过来揪住对方的衣领。更让他不爽的是，那家伙仍然没什么表情，不慌不忙地掏出便签纸，在他眼前晃了晃。  
“你自己看。”  
纸上的字迹优雅娟秀，他一眼就认出是北前辈的手笔。他十分熟悉那个人的笔迹，熟悉程度仅次于自己的笔迹和治的笔迹，绝对不会认错。之前感冒时北前辈写给他的便签纸，他也有好好收藏起来，时不时拿出来看一看摸一摸。尽管治说他笑得像个白痴，可他每一次都感到非常开心。  
侑一把抢过兄弟手中的便签，仔细抚平，然后迫不及待地开始阅读北前辈的留言。  
这张便签是写给兄弟二人的。北前辈告诉他们，他们近期的身体不适是由于ABO生殖系统的觉醒，他们都是Alpha。北前辈叮嘱他们，要保重身体，好好吃饭，注意休息。他会将此事转达校医，请校医帮他们开假条。如果有需要，他们可以在家休息最长一周的时间。至于监护人、班主任和监督那边，校医会替他们进行说明，不必担心。  
读着读着，侑产生了一股越来越强烈的不安。北前辈的留言简明扼要，字里行间洋溢着淡淡的关切之情，却没有只言片语提及自身状况。即使他不是一个热爱书本的好学生，出于常识至少也知道Alpha和Omega往往是成对出现的。既然他和治都是Alpha，那么知晓这一事实的北前辈就应该是……  
侑惊讶得张大了嘴，连棒棒糖掉出来都浑然不觉。  
——那不是梦。  
沙哑的哭喊和动情的呻吟不是梦，被痛苦和快乐扭曲的表情不是梦，舌头缠绵环绕的温暖不是梦，接连不断的粗暴抽插不是梦，执著的大量内射和让对方受孕的强烈冲动也不是梦。  
他想起来了。他的鼻子记得最清楚。汗水的气味和血的气味，以及，三人共有的情欲味道。曾经弥漫鼻腔的浓郁气息，如今在他的脑海中以排山倒海之势横扫而过。明明站在花坛旁边，他却闻不到一点泥土或是花草的香气。  
“那个，我说，治……”  
侑也不知道自己究竟想说些什么，只是尽力发出一些无意义的音节，盲目寄望于自己的兄弟能像平时一样提出呛人的反对意见。他用恳求的目光注视治，发现对方使劲吮吸着所剩无几的糖果。他往地上看了看，并未发现自己那根棒棒糖的残骸，想必是在落地前被治救走。算上中指和无名指间夹着的那根干干净净的塑料棒，那家伙似乎在短短的两三分钟内吃光两根棒棒糖，真不知道是怎样办到的。  
“那不是梦。”  
像是读懂了他的思维一般，治咬掉粘在塑料棒顶端的最后一点糖果，肯定道。食指和拇指间的塑料棒已经变得像中指和无名指间的那根一样干净，治并没有抽出它，而是咔嚓咔嚓继续咬，把规则的圆柱体咬到扭曲变形也不停下来。  
空气还在，他还在呼吸，可氧气好像全部逃走了。侑感到自己的手指僵硬，没法活动，垂在身体两侧，就像软乎乎的橡胶手套。治无声地注视他，目光仿佛穿透他的脑袋抵达学校的围墙，又反弹回来撞到他的肩膀。咔咔的响声，不止一处。治咬着塑料棒，摩擦着指甲。紧张、恐惧、不知所措，无需语言，他便知晓对方的情绪和自己相同。但是治笑了，他不禁也嘴角上扬。氧气突然一口气涌了回来，浓度过高，侑感到自己因为醉氧而晕乎乎轻飘飘的。他的手指、手臂和整个身体如同被充满气濒临爆炸的气球那么坚挺，就像他们小时候偷来老爸的避孕套吹得鼓鼓的那样。在所有显而易见的感情之上，是难以言喻的喜悦，或许用亢奋来形容更为恰当。  
侑舔了舔嘴唇，依然能尝到北前辈留下的甜美滋味。  
也许多少有些内疚，但他们一点也不后悔。他们围猎，他们抓住了猎物，他们吃掉了猎物，一如守在河川旁的棕熊，撕开鲜亮的外表，吞噬甘美的血肉。那头漂亮的猎物已经是他们的了，他们一点也不后悔。  
“侑！治！”  
来不及消化那一股股复杂的情感，一场小型雷暴猛地劈中他们的耳朵。侑条件反射地缩起肩膀，小心翼翼地回头往校门望去。果然，在他们“闯祸后最不想面对的人”排名表上高居第二的人物正矗立于此。  
“是老妈呢。”  
治终于把那根被他咬得乱七八糟的塑料棒拿了出来。  
“肯定是那个老女人唆使的！只要能跟我们做对，她办事效率奇高！”  
侑跳脚道，恨不得对校医破口大骂，丝毫不顾通知监护人是她必须履行的职责。他很像装作什么都没听见，可校门距离花坛不过五十米。以老妈的实力，绝对会在他们逃掉之前冲过来揪住他们的耳朵。一想到过去的惨烈遭遇，他就觉得自己的耳根隐隐作痛。  
“走吧。”  
治放弃似地说。  
“嗯。”  
侑跺了跺脚，不情愿地跟上去。  
在回家的路上，他们没机会思考和北前辈的事情。一是因为路途不远，乘车只需要5分钟，二是因为此时此刻的老妈是个浓缩袖珍型的台风，在车内没完没了地席卷肆虐。侑甚至怀疑老妈能生出一对像他们这样的双胞胎兄弟肯定是因为她一个人能制造超越两人份的麻烦，一边开车一边还能花样百出的责骂他们总是让家里人担心。有时侑忍不住想反驳，立刻会被治狠踩一脚。等他被治踩过七八脚之后，他们的家用K-CAR终于稳稳地停在了大门前。  
“好了，你们滚下去吧。记得好好休息，别惹事。我还要去一趟购物中心。”  
老妈坐在驾驶席上一动不动，完全没有要下车的意思。  
“哎！老妈你不是专门去接我们的么！”  
治乖乖打开车门走出去。被空调吹得很舒服的侑坐在后座上不想动，忍不住开口抱怨。  
“家里没米没油了！和你们相比，明显是大米和食用油更重要！接你们只是顺便！”老妈通过后视镜瞪了他一眼，说，“你下不下去？你自己不下去我就把你踹下去。”  
侑赶紧跳下车，想要报复性地摔车门，可最后还是不敢，唯有小心翼翼合上门。  
“使劲点！仪表盘显示门没有关好！”  
老妈隔着车窗朝他们喊。  
治替他拉开车门，再不轻不重地撞上门。老妈满意地点点头，一踩油门绝尘而去，留下兄弟二人面面相觑。  
“购物中心位于和学校相反的方向。”  
治若有所思地说。  
“嗯？”  
“所以老妈是特意去接我们的，只是她的态度冷得容易让人感冒。”  
和自己相比，治更擅长分辨别人的意图。这一点让侑既放心又恼火。他自己做不到，而且不屑于顾及旁人的感受。他一度以为这样没有任何问题，但一旦遇到某些特殊情况，例如现在，他不得不向自己的兄弟求助。  
“那……我们现在该怎么办？”  
反正像老妈要求的那样乖乖回家好好休息肯定不在他的考虑范围之内。  
“先吃早饭。”  
治不假思索地回答。侑突然有点后悔向治发问了，可他空荡荡的肠胃出声赞同这一提议。  
“然后呢？”  
“便签纸的背面，你看了吗？”  
“什么！背面还有内容？”  
侑立刻掏出写有留言的便签纸，翻过来认真阅读。背面写着一处地址，看起来像是北前辈的家庭住址，并配有一行文字，“等你们考虑好，可以来找我”。他读了一遍又一遍，将每一个字牢记在心。不顾治觊觎的目光，他叠好便签纸，塞回自己兜里。  
“我打算先考虑考虑，然后再去找。”  
他装模作样地说。  
治一言不发地拽住他的领口，使劲把他朝通往北前辈家的道路上扯。他被自家兄弟拖着走，一路上大叫大嚷，直到抵达附近的便利店，因为觉得太丢脸才住口。  
并不是因为嘴里塞满了饭团才住口，并不是。  
“喂，治。”  
瘫坐在便利店外的长椅上，侑用脚尖轻轻踢了踢兄弟的鞋子。治抬起头示意自己在听，目光仍然牢牢锁定饭团。  
“北前辈说，让我们考虑好再去找他。你想好该说什么了吗？”  
治一口一口咬着饭团。光看对方眯起眼睛专注进食的神情，准会以为他在享用美味大餐。估计这家伙在吃完手里的饭团前不准备答话了。单手托着下巴，侑不爽地想。  
治基本上不挑食，吃什么都能吃得很开心，样子蠢得人畜无害。但他知道自己的兄弟另有一副幸福而狰狞的吃相，像是八秒结束后强力跳发的表情，或是一脸陶醉地咬破猎物的颈部。  
无论如何，北前辈是我们的。  
重重地靠到椅背上，侑向后仰头，凝视着初夏的晴朗碧空。  
已经抓到了，已经咬住了，已经标记了。他知道北前辈有多好，如果这是考试试题的话他可以洋洋洒洒写满好几张纸，即使拿不到满分肯定也能考出个最高分。但在恋爱方面，比起理智，他更相信本能。就像打排球一样，能动脑子的时候当然要拼命动脑子，到了来不及思考的关键瞬间只能相信身体的反应。  
侑抬起手臂，张开手指，从指缝间窥见分隔的太阳。  
我们喜欢北前辈，不是北前辈就不行。  
他收拢五指，假装自己抓住了太阳，假装自己抓住了最想要的东西。  
太阳很热，太阳不在的夜晚有点冷。他的心情同样在冷热之间徘徊。  
北前辈为人处世的方式和他们完全不同，这也是那个人让他们如此着迷的原因之一。换成在昨天以前，他甚至认为他们的队长只靠一根手指就能捏死自己的全部欲望。那并非梦境的一夜不仅没有让他失望，反而像是去便利店买东西的时候意外中了超级大奖的惊喜。那个稳重、冷静、仔细的北前辈，那个做事精确仿佛机器人一般的北前辈，竟然也会有如此积极、性感又温驯的表现。他确信这是只属于他们的北前辈，只有他们才能见到这样的北前辈。他被他们所激发，他为他们而沉迷。一想到那个人对他们近乎痴狂的索求，灼热的冲动便会烧得他坐立不安，喜悦的心情也随之高昂。  
但是，北前辈终究不会被本能彻底支配。  
或许在那个人看来，发情期的迷乱不过是一个无法避免的失误，就像在赛场上不可能一分不丢一样。侑完全可以想象出北前辈衣冠楚楚端坐于书桌后的样子，以新闻发言人般平稳的语气和熟练的外交辞令说，昨夜发生的一切非常令人遗憾，然后向他们郑重道歉，并表示希望双方不要受到意外事件的影响，继续保持一如既往的正常前后辈关系……  
不对不对不对！  
他拼命摇头，把这个真实得可怕的场景使劲甩碎。  
再怎么说他们也标记了北前辈，这是无可更改的事实！记得好像有一种说法，A和O之间的标记相当于订婚，四舍五入之后差不多就等于新婚夫妻了嘛！只要好好和北前辈告白应该就没问题……  
不，问题很大。  
“……治。”  
蜷起肩膀，双手抱头，他颤声叫出兄弟的名字。  
“嗯？”  
治舔着手指上的饭粒，鼻子哼了一声作为回应。  
“告白……要怎么做？”  
治侧头瞥了他一眼，说：“你再这样乱抓头发，会先变成秃子的。”  
这句话吓得他立刻停手。侑紧张地四下观望，发现自己抓掉的头发不算很多，才松了一口气。  
“经常有女生找你告白，你居然还没弄明白吗？”  
治鄙视他道。  
的确，找他告白的女生多到可以让他在每位队友面前轮番炫耀好几次，可问题在于——  
“那些都是失败、失败和失败的经验啊！我一个都没接受好么！你让我和她们学什么？如何进行一次失败的告白？”  
他向治歇斯底里地喊叫，不小心把口水也喷出来了。  
“不，我觉得只是因为被告白的是个人渣而已。”  
“原来如……混蛋！别以为我没听出来你骂我是人渣！”  
如果说刚才他还因为喷出口水而感到内疚，现在他恨不得直接吐一口口水到治那张讨厌的脸上。对方猜透了他的想法，抢先一步伸手推开他的脸。  
“咕哇！”  
“总之，我们要先向北前辈告白。”  
“如果北前辈不接受怎么办？”  
侑感到自己的脸被挤成了奇怪的形状，连带得声音也很奇怪。  
“那就让他没法拒绝。”  
治眯起眼睛，嘴角上扬，以不容置疑的口吻陈述道。  
“你这家伙现在的表情……根本就是了不得的犯罪者呀。”  
侑扭头想要躲开兄弟的手掌，扭来扭去始终没有成功。治索性主动收手，走到分类回收箱旁边，丢掉饭团的包装袋。  
“侑，你会接受‘拒绝’的答案吗？”  
“怎么可能接受！”  
他跳起来说。  
“就是这样。已经吃到肚子里的肉，不可能再吐出来了。”  
四目相对，他们在对方脸上都看到了和自己一样志在必得的神情。  
“走了。”  
“哦，好呀。不过，我又想到一个问题。”  
“蠢话就不用说了。”  
“才不是蠢话！是至关重要的事情！今天早晨是北前辈先醒来的吧？北前辈先醒来却没有标记我们，是不是北前辈后悔和我们发生关系了？如果和北前辈易地而处，我绝对要趁着对方没醒赶快咬上去呀！”  
“不要以为别人都是像你一样的人渣。”  
“我才不是人渣！治，你敢保证你处于那种状况的时候不会咬下去吗？”  
“吵死了，闭嘴。”  
“痛！卑鄙小人，看招！”  
他们吵了一路，闹了一路，越接近北前辈的家庭住址就越安静，最后连走路都蹑手蹑脚的，仿佛做贼心虚。距离目的地只差一栋建筑物，他们不约而同地停下脚步，躲到北前辈邻居家的围墙后面，探出半个身体观察周围的情况。  
侑战战兢兢地探头探脑，忽然觉得这种感觉似曾相识。沉思片刻，他想起了从更衣室门缝里露出半张脸暗中观察的角名，顿时怀疑自己被那个阴险的MB附体，不由得浑身一颤，赶紧迈步从墙后走出。  
时间已经不早了，学生和企业社员应该都出门了。他记得以前听阿兰君说过，北前辈的家里是双职工家庭，父母一方是大学教授，一方在研究所工作。他半蹲着身子，双手扶住围墙，绕着北前辈家的院子转了一圈，没有发现其他人的踪影，车库也是空的。  
北前辈的父母似乎不在家，真是太好了。  
侑松了一口气，朝站在正门外的治打了个手势。这是他们小时候翻邻居家墙约好的暗号，如果狗不在麻烦的老爷子也不在就打这个手势，示意一切平安。治点点头，冲他招手，让他赶快过来。侑一步步向大门走去，愈加清晰地意识到北前辈和他们只有一墙之隔，心脏怦怦直跳。  
走到一半，他发现治开始啃右手的指甲。这是他们上小学以后他第一次看到对方这样做。小时候的他看治咬得那么专心致志，曾经怀疑指甲是不是像老妈只允许他们每人吃一杯的冰淇淋那样好吃，不过在他尝过一口后便发现自己被骗了。现在的治用力咬着短得可怜的指甲，发出的声音好像嚼碎烤得刚刚好的面包片，不禁又让他产生“原来指甲这么好吃吗”的疑惑。这次他可不会再上当了。等他抵达治的身边，治已经啃完拇指和食指，中指也快收工了。看那家伙的表情，犹如方才一口气吃下三个炸鸡排三明治似的。  
“你去按门铃。”  
治终于肯放过右手剩下的指甲，低声对他说。  
“凭什么我去！你去！”  
他同样压低声音抗议。  
“你去。”  
“你去！”  
“你去。”  
当争吵没有结果的时候，治那个混蛋往往先他一步选择用暴力解决问题。对方在他屁股上踹了一脚，又稳又准又狠，他简直怀疑足球这项运动是不是比排球更适合自家兄弟。侑一个踉跄，朝左前方摔了过去，无助的失重感让他觉得自己好像一只可怜巴巴的蜗牛。他的脸刚好撞在门铃的按钮上，响起的电子铃声轻而易举地敲碎他的蜗牛壳。  
“请问是哪位？”  
很快，身处通话器另一端的北前辈礼貌地发问。  
此刻的侑是一只失去蜗牛壳庇护的蜗牛，那个人的声音犹如朝他洒上一大把盐。他有理由相信，倘若下一秒自己没有脱水枯竭而死，一定是因为这个世界上发生了足以拯救他的奇迹。

【未完待续】


End file.
